


JonBenét Ramsey Case: The burglar theory

by ArchieIl



Series: JonBenét Ramsey Case [1]
Category: American Crime (TV), CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Crime Story, Murder Investigation Team, No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Child Murder, Crime Scenes, Domestic Violence, Kidnapping, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchieIl/pseuds/ArchieIl
Summary: It is a fictional reconstruction of real criminal case based on:http://jonbenetramsey.pbworks.com/w/page/121405527/The%20Burglar%20Theoryvocabulary:JonP - JonBenét Patricia RamseyPAR - Patricia Ann "Patsy" RamseyJBR - John Bennett RamseyBHR - Burke Hamilton RamseyMr X – burglar, kidnapper (I am using “he” but it is a weak assumption), killerhouse:basement (winecellar), 1st floor (kitchen), 2nd floor (children), 3rd floor (parents)spiral staircase - stairs JonP sidestaircase - stairs BHR side
Series: JonBenét Ramsey Case [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005399





	JonBenét Ramsey Case: The burglar theory

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictionalized story for one of possible scenarios leading to the death of JonP.
> 
> I do use facts, evidence and overall view on the situation from many small clues not giving alone any important meaning to the case.
> 
> This Storyline is for people knowing a little about the case. It doesn't contain direct links to all sources used in this version of the story. You can look for them in other texts on this page. I was trying to give as many details as possible even if some of them are just guessing without any direct clue leading to them. Please keep in mind not all of this story uses ideas confirmed in the investigation, interviews and so on.
> 
> Previous basic story/no fictional personality of Mr X in it:  
> https://www.facebook.com/notes/jonben%C3%A9t-case-the-burglar-theory/storyline-basic-version/440932186268622/
> 
> I am working on a professional version of this story/(book) with added value, variants, comments, sources. Please contact me if you are interested with those documents.
> 
> Please keep in your mind I think the killer is long time dead keeping in mind personality used for this story.

Year 1996. **Mr X** was decommissioned from the army for some time. They said he was in a bad mental condition, he was unable to serve and needed to rest. They have been giving him some crappy money on his account and they are forcing him to get periodic psychology talks. His whole life was connected to missions for so many years.

The Government is weak, they do not know what they are doing. He needs to write about it and show them their mistakes.

His job sucks, he needs to bother with all these civilians knowing nothing about the real world.

He decided to search for some work on the black market. Additional money will always be handy. Publishing anything needs a lot of cash for someone like **Mr X**. Strong in a mission but without someone who can help to advertise his book. Medias are so liberal and full of these hippies ideas.

Someone appeared with a deal. A strange idea of stealing some information from a businessmen. Money is not bad, more information in a closed envelope. What a surprise... **Mr X** knows this guy. John... he met him many times. He even knew about the wedding with his latest wife. So many years passed. **Mr X** life is ruined and John is a millionaire. What a lucky dog.

December 1996. Winter season, Christmas is coming. **Mr X** comes to Boulder with a plan, happy to meet his intimate. It should take a week, may be a little longer. Leaving just after the New Year. He starts watching **JBR’s** house. Needs to get some more knowledge about the target. Drinks to an easy final of preparations. The alone drink is no worse than with a close one.

It could be a new breakthrough in his life... no way he will mess it up.

...

December 25. They are leaving for a dinner. It is the best time, the last chance. The next day they could take it with themselves or turn the alarm on. **Mr X** has to act.

**Mr X** enters the house. It was even easier he was expecting. Starts searching the house, floor after floor, room after room. Some are just peeks, some other are to be searched closely. He is memorizing all interesting things. This suitcase looks handy. **Mr X** grabs it without checking its content yet. Nothing truly interesting here.

**JBR** and **PAR** room. He saw the Bibles. “I will leave him a tip. He has to know someone is targeting him.” Acronym in the Bible on his desk **JBR** should know. A common joke between soldiers in the base. Does the text in the 2nd Bible have any meaning?

Does anyone know if **Mr X** found what he came for?

Another interesting text... a bonus amount in it. „Much higher than mine”, what a trauma. He comes to the first floor, the number in his head... The Plan starts to develop.

He saw a notepad and a pen, a sunroom with a view on a gateway and a big Christmas tree giving lots of light. He starts writing a ransome note. „Is this amount their wedding date?”, “it is not more than few flights you little bird”. Time is not an issue at all. Just some peeps through the window. He can write his plan down without any possibility of a false alarm. Page after page and no single trouble in his mind. She will be silent, she will be easy to take with him to the new home. He is so relaxed and angry with his personal matters. This small sum will change everything like a magic wand.

Hard to write with gloves. Mr X is thirsty. The last page in his hand. He makes some tea in his thermos, maybe mixed with some whiskey. A teabag left in the glass for another one later. He is ending the letter in the kitchen listening for any noise from the garage, relaxed now. Something to eat yet, pineapples will be sufficient.

May be it could be better, more professional in look. He starts writing from a beginning but bad luck. Time is lost. He sees lights, a car is coming fast. Everything back on its place. They will never notice he was here. **Mr X** is going to the cellar.

Where is his flashlight?

He checks all the chambers, potential escape way on his mind. Places a suite, checks a window. No reason to fright. He searches the basement, what a good luck. Winecellar, easy to close, silent and dark.

An hour and yet more. Time is passing slowly.

...

Ramseys drives into the garage, home sweet home. They need to rest before a flight. **JonP** and **BHR** need to be put in the bed fast to be well rested in the morning. Parents are tired and want to go to sleep fast.

...

**JonP** in her bed is thirsty, she ate salty things and was bored with those adult talks on a Christmas dinner. She thinks about drinking something, goes down to the kitchen with a pillow in her hand. Burke somehow met her in the kitchen. She talks about Santa's visit and he is laughing at her for that. Angry she wets herself drinking. Now she needs to change. They both go to her room and **BHR** is helping her dress in a Barbie nightgown. He is still laughing going to his room. **JonP** is trying to wash a wet red top but leaves it soon in the sink. Just an additional pee, leaving her little wet panties on the floor, she goes to sleep.

...

**Mr X** is ready to risk, goes up to the second floor. He has no idea the children were not sleeping about an hour ago. Silent as a cat, ninja in his mind. He enters the room, **JonP** is lying sweetly under the blanket. He calmly takes her on his hands. He’s carrying her in a way to avoid a contact with his smelly clothes. He feels an adrenaline rush. Coming down the stairs. Winecellar is near, he puts her on a floor, closes the door. He needs some clothes for a change. Someone could watch, nightgown on the street, it will not be an easy walk.

He runs back for some clothes.

...

**JonP** feels cold. Wakes up, dark, where is she? She wants to flee. She is calling “Burke” as loud as she could.

...

Was it a dream? **BHR** thinks he hears his name. Was it **JonP**? She could not be outside. He needs to check her room. What could she want from him this time. He uses flashlight all the way and is calling “Jon”. **JonP** ’s room, few peeks on her bedroom, she is not there. How could he see a dark shadow trying to hide under the bed. **BHR** is going down, decided to check outside. He opens a door and calls „Jon” a few times. She has to be in the house. He looks in the kitchen and goes up to check her room once more.

...

Mr X unnoticed and surprised, the boy was surely using his flashlight without any alarm. He grabs fast what he wants, this fresh pack of weekly panties can be handy. He goes back to the basement. The bat is in one hand, small and easy to hide... no reason to fight. Clothes are in the other one. **Mr X** is near the door he opens a door.

...

**BHR** checks the **JonP’s** room once more. He uses the toilet, eats a candy. “Someone was getting clothes for her” he notices. He sits by the door to her room decided to wait for her for some time.

After a while he decides she sleeps with parents and goes back to his room tired.

...

What a big mistake, she tries to escape. **Mr X** hits her fast with a bat. She falls on the golf clubs with a fainting pain whine, noise, noise, noise. He is angry, everything is falling apart.

She was crying only for a moment but he listens for outside noise, watching her lying still. He needs to think what to do next.

He needs to clean her hair, redress her. It is just a knockout. No way she is harmed strongly. It is just a little bleed from her nose. He takes her clothes off. Nightgown is dirty. He starts to clean her hair.

**JonP** is panting, grunting. **Mr X** has no idea he is hurting her more having his gloves still on. What a smart child he thinks. He will show her. Inserts a brush's stick angry for everything. She is close to agony, convulsions started. **Mr X** starts to understand, he tries to calm her body. He lights a joint. Is she near dead? He sees a railroad track near. He grabs it and stings her in the neck. She is not responding much. What happened, heart attack? Epilepsy? What? He burns her neck and face... cigarette... oh cigarette. The agony he sees. His mind is scrambling, his habits take precedence. Loop over a neck, 1st attempt, no fight. She is dying... Decided at last he strangles her hard. Tired, he decides to form a garrote with a brush. No future in this child.

His mind is scrambling. It was not him. It was his payer. He draw a heart on her hand. Add a “fat cat” head on a carpet by her body. “It was them”...

**Mr X** breaks the brush, dresses her and closes her eyes. He goes for the white blanket he saw earlier in the laundry. He grabs a black duct tape decided to act. So many times he saw it in his life. No insects in this child. He grabs one more part of a tape, a telephone has one more mortar of his mind with a small piece of it on a handset. Was he really thinking about a hospital talk? Only he knows. Whenever they will find her, her body will be ready.

His panic is low, reasoning is high. Removes all traces. Used to it in the old times. He goes once more to her room. Puts a pillow on the bed, goes to the toilet. Someone was here after him. They could be warned. He puts a pack of panties into the drawer.

He goes out of the house. Cold fresh air and his smoking habits force him to think once more. They could be alarmed, police might be going here just this moment. A new thinking in his mind. Her DNA is on the bat, they could get him by its marks. He puts down the bat just by the house, what a loss and he runs. Some other place, he removes the last traces of his work. They will never know. He burned them down or just threw them on his way to his car. Does anybody know?

...

A few hours later, a new morning for Ms. **PAR**. They are leaving in a few hours time. She goes one floor down, starts to prepare all things up, the closed door was a sign. She checks what is inside. **JonP** is out, Ms. **PAR** runs to **BHR** 's room. „Where is my baby, Where is my baby?” she cries. **BHR** is surprised with this attack. „Was she not sleeping with you upstairs?”. Ms. **PAR** is shivering. She goes to the 3rd floor, wakes her husband. She is dressing herself fast. „John, JonBenet is missing, she is lost, you need to find her”. She runs down searching the house. **JBR** is dressing fast and soon he is going outside to search for any traces of the child.

Ms. **PAR** is checking all the rooms, cellar, winecellar is closed, but the body is there... Terrible nightmare, not a day. Ms. **PAR** checks her pulse on the neck, she grab a tape on her mouth and takes it off a little. **JonP** ’s head looks a mess. She is surely dead.

She goes up and sees a paper on the stair, how, what? A ransom note? She calls 911 without much of thinking.

...

**BHR** is awake and needs to check. He goes down, tiptoeing to the cellar. He sees a body, „Jon”, „Jon” he calls faintly. She is lying still, her neck with a red mark of the loop. He is frightened.

...

**PAR** is talking with the police.

**JBR** is going back from outside.

„Go to your room” he passes **BHR** and goes to the kitchen.

**BHR** is going back to his room. **PAR** is ending 911 call.

„What have you found?”

**JBR** speaks „no traces at all”

„Her body is in the basement. She is dead. I have called the police”

**JBR** is going down. Everything is soon ready for the police income. Winecellar door is closed back, **BHR** in his bed. **JBR** needs to cool himself in a shower.

This is a nightmare.


End file.
